


The Absence of Presence

by universe



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, NO ONE KNOWS, Possible Character Death, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-18
Updated: 2011-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-14 20:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universe/pseuds/universe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Just another day at the SGC.</i> Dead doesn't necessarily mean... dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Absence of Presence

"Sir? I think Daniel may have died again."

"You _think_?"

"I can't be sure. He was there one minute, and then gone the next. And usually, the only person the Asgard just... beam away, is, well, _you_ , sir."

"Well double-check!"

Sam nods, but doesn't move. He frowns.

"Is there anyone we can... ask about this kind of thing?"

As expected, Sam shakes her head.

"Where are the Tok'ra when you need them, huh? Well, keep me updated," he adds, "and Carter? Get some clothes ready. Last time Daniel showed up naked in the conference room, Teal'c didn't look too pleased."


End file.
